


The Things We Do For The Ones We Love

by MysteriouslyObvious



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, This is nothing really, could be romantic or platonic, you decide i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 23:39:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5686081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteriouslyObvious/pseuds/MysteriouslyObvious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler hasn't slept in a few days. Josh makes it his mission to get Tyler to go to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Things We Do For The Ones We Love

**Author's Note:**

> "It's 1:30 in the morning so I should write more fan fiction because I just discovered my love for it." What was I thinking?

“Tyler! Put. The. Red Bull. down!”

Josh has had it with Tyler. He was almost ready to give up. But, gosh dang it, he was going to get Tyler to go to bed!

Tyler looked at him, hand wrapped around the last red bull in the fridge. He left it there, but made no move to take it out. His eyes narrowed as he took in Josh’s expression. “Or what?” He finally replied, hand tightening on the can.

“Or… or I won’t buy you Taco Bell for… for forever!” Josh made sure to look serious. He had to save Tyler from another sleepless night.

Tyler took his hand away from the Red Bull, straightening his back, and staring Josh head on. “You wouldn’t.” His voice took an almost dangerous tone, daring Josh to say those words to him again.

Josh edged around Tyler, towards the Red Bull. He carefully held it in his hands as he looked back. “I mean it, Tyler. You need to sleep. I know you’ve been writing but it’s not good for you.” He paused before saying, “And you’re not gonna think of anything you like while you’re sleep deprived anyways.”

Looking back down at the can, he opened it. “And if I have to drink this Red Bull so you can go to sleep, I will.” Josh proceeded to chug down the drink, choking a bit as he finished. He looked back at Tyler, who was staring at him in horror.

“Josh! What the frick, man! I needed that!” His tone was less angry and more petulant, like a pouty child.

Josh shook his head sadly. “No. No you didn’t Tyler.”

Tyler’s shoulders slumped. He sighed before heading towards the bunks. Without saying a word he got into his bunk and closed the curtain. He didn’t want to talk to Josh right now.

Josh looked at the curtains sadly before going up to his own bunk. He left the curtains open, hoping Tyler wouldn’t stay mad for long.

It was quiet for a while until Josh heard a noise coming from Tyler’s bunk. The curtains opened and Tyler’s head popped up. He looked at Josh before pointing at him with a serious face. “You’re buying me Taco Bell tomorrow,” He paused before adding “and Red Bull.” Having said what he needed to say, Tyler laid back down, curtains open.

Josh smiled. He would have bought Tyler Taco Bell anyway. Maybe not Red Bull but he figured he’d let it slide.

Josh let his hand fall down the side of his bunk. After a few moments he felt it being grasped by Tyler. He stayed like that until Tyler fell asleep, hand becoming limp in his hold. Carefully he let it slip out of his grasp before rolling over in his bunk, eagerly awaiting sleep to come to him, as well.

* * *

“Pssst…. Tyler wake up. I’m boooooored!”

“Josh. Go. To. Bed!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so tired. This is probably really bad. I don't care. Again, I have a tumblr if you want to get a hold of me. I wish I knew how to do links on here but oh well. My tumblr is crashing-dramatically if you're interested.


End file.
